


Waking Up the Birthday Boy

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Blow Jobs, Bottom Senku Ishigami, Coming Untouched, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SenChrome – Free For All, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Chrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: They'd spent the evening before out with friends, celebrating Senku's birthday on the 3rd since it was the only night everyone was free. The next morning, Senku fully expected to roll out of bed sometime after noon, throw on his comfy clothes, and spend the afternoon on research until Chrome got back from his classes and his part time job.He didn't expect the feeling of a warm mouth around his dick to be the thing to wake him up.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	Waking Up the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts).



> This was written as a "live write" on The Kingdom of Shipping discord server as a birthday gift for HikarinoHimeWriter! I decided to post it as part of the Week 4 "Free for All" prompt for TKS's SenChrome Month celebration. Hope you enjoy!

They'd spent the evening before out with friends, celebrating Senku's birthday on the 3rd since it was the only night everyone was free. After the drinks and the karaoke and getting to record Kinrou's soulful rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" by the American band Journey, they'd fallen into bed around 3am after catching the last train home and meandering through the neighborhood park hand-in-hand, talking about everything and nothing. Contemplating space and the stars and the night sky, talking about Senku's aerospace engineering thesis and Chrome's upcoming spelunking expedition, somehow able to hold a perfectly logical conversation despite both of them being smashed and sleep-deprived.

Senku fully expected to roll out of bed sometime after noon, throw on his comfy clothes, and spend the afternoon on research until Chrome got back from his classes and his part time job.

He didn't expect the feeling of a warm mouth around his dick to be the thing to wake him up.

Cracking one blurry eye open, he lifted the sheet to see Chrome leaned over his groin; a head of dark hair bobbed up and down as he worked more and more of Senku's length into his mouth. "Chrome," he mumbled, voice rough from sleep and the excesses of the night before. "Fuck."

Chrome's cheeks hollowed as he applied suction, sliding his mouth off of Senku's erection with an audible _pop._ "Well, you're just ten billion percent eloquent this morning, aren't you?" he asked, mirth in his voice.

"I'll show you _eloquent,"_ Senku growled as he reached down to grab Chrome by the hair and drag him into a deep kiss. He didn't care that their mouths both tasted awful—his like old liquor, Chrome's like old liquor _and dick._

Chrome had ignited a hunger in him, and there was only one thing that could put it out.

Senku rolled them both over until he was straddling Chrome, putting him within reach of the bedside table with their lube in the drawer. He nearly popped the lid off entirely when he grabbed the bottle a little too hard. "Fuck, need you inside," he groaned against Chrome's lips.

"That was the plan, babe," Chrome replied with a grin. He took the bottle out of Senku's hand and flicked open the lid, drizzling the slick fluid across his hand and his dick—getting things messy, but neither of them cared in that moment.

Chrome went in with two fingers right away; the stretch made Senku hiss, but he rocked his hips into it eagerly. "Hhhh... fuck, yes, that's it... God, your fingers..." 

"Not God, but I'll take that as a compliment." Senku glared down at the shit-eating grin on Chrome's face and tweaked his nipples hard in revenge, making him shout. "Shit! Babe, don't do that, I'm not gonna last..."

"Then get your dick _inside me_ and _fuck me."_

"Yes, yes, whatever you want." Chrome added a third finger, but Senku shook his head. "Senku, I—"

"Want to feel it. Want you to split me open. Fuck, Chrome, just fuck me!"

"Alright, birthday boy. Get ready." Chrome sat up, pushing Senku down onto his back and settling between his legs. His slick hand stroked over his cock a few times, getting it wet and ready, before he started to press it in.

The noise that escaped Senku's mouth was inhuman. Chrome's dick sank into him slowly, but insistently; he could feel every inch of it as it spread him open. It hurt, there was pressure, but it paled in comparison to the feeling of _rightness_ that came from Chrome being inside him.

"God, you're so tight," Chrome muttered under his breath. His eyes crossed a little as he sank in to the hilt. "You're going to be shaped like my cock when I'm through with you."

Senku nodded eagerly, moaning in agreement despite the tears forming in his eyes. "Please, Chrome," he gasped. "Need you, need this." Last night had been fun, but he'd been under a ton of pressure with his thesis and if he didn't get some relief—the kind of relief that could only come from a good, hard fucking—he was going to go crazy.

Chrome leaned down and braced his forearms on either side of Senku's head."I've got you, babe. I'll take care of you. Just relax," he murmured into Senku's ear. Nodding through the tears, he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. After a few of those, he began to relax significantly. "Good, you're doing so well for me. Keep breathing."

Chrome started to move, pulling back a scant inch or so before pushing forward again. Senku kept breathing through the pain, and when he didn't clench, Chrome brought their lips together. "Wonderful! So diligent." 

The praise sent shivers up and down Senku's body, his erection twitching and leaking precum onto his stomach. When he reached down to try to stroke it, though, Chrome grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Not yet... wanna make you come without touching yourself," he replied. "Can you do it? Can you be good and come just from me fucking you?"

Senku whined, but he nodded.

Chrome smiled and stroked Senku's cheek with his other hand. "So good for me. Such a sweet, good boy." He didn't pull the _good boy_ card often, but when he did, he knew it would only make Senku even hotter. The man had a praise kink a mile wide and Chrome wasn't ashamed to abuse it when Senku needed to completely fall apart.

He kissed Senku once more, probing the man's mouth with his tongue, before he leaned back and hooked his arms around Senku's knees to spread his legs further apart. He was surprisingly flexible, and Chrome took advantage of it to fuck him even deeper. He also shifted the angle of his thrusts until Senku made a strangled noise—arms flying up to stifle the cry. "Is that it?" Chrome asked, eyes gleaming with delight.

Senku nodded again, hands still clapped over his face. "You're being my good boy, right, Senku? Good boys don't cover their mouths."

Senku looked at Chrome with desperation in his eyes, but he obediently removed his hands from his mouth and dropped them over his head. "Chrome, p-please..."

"What do you need, my love?"

"I-I'm gonna come... s-so close... need..."

Chrome's thrusts slowed until he stopped completely, just grinding his cock deep into Senku's ass. "Senku. I asked you if you could cum just from me fucking your ass, didn't I?" He whined and nodded, biting his lip. 

"And you agreed, didn't you?" Another nod, tears building in glassy red eyes.

"Then you're _going_ to come from me fucking your ass, and that's final." Chrome pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Senku cried out loud, back arching, hands scrabbling against the bed sheets as the tears started to roll down the sides of his face.

Chrome fucked into Senku hard, fast; Chrome pushed his knees up and apart until he was nearly bent in two as he cried and sobbed freely. "Ch-Chro—ple-eeashe, gonna, gonna—!"

With one more deep thrust right against Senku's prostate, his ass clamped down hard around Chrome's dick and his cock spewed cum all over himself. A few jets even splattered against his chin from the angle as Chrome fucked him through his orgasm. He didn't let up until Senku clenched around him a second time, a dry orgasm completely overwhelming his senses.

"Good boy, so good..." Chrome groaned, just before he spilled deep inside Senku's ass. The feeling made Senku keen softly, even as he gasped for air from the way his whole body had seized up in the second orgasm.

They both panted, exhausted, as Chrome pulled out and gently lowered Senku's legs back to the mattress. He stumbled off of the bed to get washcloths and baby wipes so he could clean them both up. "Happy birthday," he murmured as he wiped down his boyfriend's stomach.

"Guh... fuck."

"Want a juice box?"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> The Kingdom of Shipping is an all-ships-welcome Discord server. If you're interested in joining, we'd love to have you! [Click here to join!](https://discord.gg/rte7wn5Wkb)


End file.
